Theodore Roosevelt
Charles W. Fairbanks (1905–1909) | term_start = September 14, 1901 | term_end = March 4, 1909 | predecessor = William McKinley | successor = William Howard Taft | office2 = 25th Vice President of the United States | president2 = William McKinley | term_start2 = March 4, 1901 | term_end2 = September 14, 1901 | predecessor2 = Garret Hobart | successor2 = Charles W. Fairbanks | order3 = 33rd Governor of New York | lieutenant3 = Timothy L. Woodruff | term_start3 = January 1, 1899 | term_end3 = December 31, 1900 | predecessor3 = Frank S. Black | successor3 = Benjamin Barker Odell Jr. | office4 = Assistant Secretary of the Navy | president4 = William McKinley | term_start4 = April 19, 1897 | term_end4 = May 10, 1898 | predecessor4 = William McAdoo | successor4 = Charles Herbert Allen | office5 = President of the New York City Board of Police Commissioners | term_start5 = May 6, 1895 | term_end5 = April 19, 1897A Chronology. Theodore Roosevelt Association online Accessed December 2, 2018 | appointed5 = | predecessor5 = James J. Martin | successor5 = Frank Moss | office6 = New York State Assembly Minority Leader | term_start6 = January 1, 1883 | term_end6 = December 31, 1883 | predecessor6 = Thomas G. Alvord | successor6 = Frank Rice | state_assembly7 = New York | district7 = Manhattan 21st | term_start7 = January 1, 1882 | term_end7 = December 31, 1884 | preceded7 = William J. Trimble | succeeded7 = Henry A. Barnum | birth_date = | birth_name = Theodore Roosevelt Jr. | birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Oyster Bay, New York, U.S. | restingplace = Youngs Memorial Cemetery, Oyster Bay, New York, U.S. | party = Republican (1880–1911, 1916–1919) | otherparty = Progressive "Bull Moose" (1912–1916) | parents = Theodore Roosevelt Sr. Martha Stewart Bulloch | spouse = | }} | children = | relations = Roosevelt family | education = Harvard University (B.A.) | profession = | signature = Theodore Roosevelt Signature-2.svg | signature_alt = Cursive signature in ink | awards = Nobel Peace Prize (1906) | allegiance = | branch = United States Army * New York Army National Guard | serviceyears = 1882–1886, 1898 | rank = Colonel | mawards = Medal of Honor (posthumously; 2001) | commands = 1st United States Volunteer Cavalry | battles = Spanish–American War Battle of Las Guasimas Battle of San Juan Hill }} Theodore "Teddy" Roosevelt (October 27, 1858–January 6, 1919), was the 26th president of the United States. He was born in New York. Early life Theodore Roosevelt was born on October 27, 1858, in New York City. He was curious as a child, so he took up studying animals."TR's Legacy—The Environment". Retrieved March 6, 2006. He also took up boxing. He went to college at Harvard. He married twice, first to Alice Hathaway Lee and later to Edith Kermit Carow. He had six children: Alice, Theodore Jr., Kermit, Ethel, Archie and Quentin. In politics After spending time in North Dakota, Roosevelt was elected into the New York State Legislature, and served, as a Civil Service Commissioner and New York City police commissioner (a non-police officer who is in charge of making the police department run smoothly). In 1897, he was appointed Assistant Secretary of the Navy, but gave up on that to fight in the Spanish American War. Roosevelt became Governor of New York, then Vice-President. After William McKinley was shot and killed, he became President of the United States. Soldier Roosevelt joined the US Army in the Spanish-American War. He was a Lieutenant Colonel in the 1st U. S. Volunteer Cavalry. These horsemen were called the "Roughriders".U.S. National Archives and Records Administration (NARA), "Compiled military service record of Theodore Roosevelt, documenting service in the 1st U. S. Volunteer Cavalry (Rough Riders) during the Spanish American War., 05/01/1898 - 09/30/1898"; retrieved 2012-12-7. For his actions during the war, Roosevelt was recommended for the Medal of Honor.Theodore Roosevelt Association, "Medal of Honor"; retrieved 2012-12-7. In 2001, Theodore Roosevelt became the first President to receive the Medal of Honor. Medal of Honor Roosevelt's Medal of Honor recognized his conduct in frontline fighting in Cuba in 1898. The words of Roosevelt's citation explain: Lieutenant Colonel Theodore Roosevelt distinguished himself by acts of bravery on 1 July 1898, near Santiago de Cuba, Republic of Cuba, while leading a daring charge up San Juan Hill. Lieutenant Colonel Roosevelt, in total disregard for his personal safety, and accompanied by only four or five men, led a desperate and gallant charge up San Juan Hill, encouraging his troops to continue the assault through withering enemy fire over open countryside. Facing the enemy's heavy fire, he displayed extraordinary bravery throughout the charge, and was the first to reach the enemy trenches, where he quickly killed one of the enemy with his pistol, allowing his men to continue the assault. His leadership and valor turned the tide in the Battle for San Juan Hill. Lieutenant Colonel Roosevelt's extraordinary heroism and devotion to duty are in keeping with the highest traditions of military service and reflect great credit upon himself, his unit, and the United States Army. Presidency As President, Roosevelt worked to make the U.S. a world power, or one of the most powerful countries in the world. His foreign policy was described by an African proverb as "Speak softly and carry a big stick". He increased the size of the United States' navy and sent all of the ships across the world to demonstrate to other countries that the United States is now a world power. He continued the Monroe Doctrine and used the country's military might to influence Latin American politics. He had the Panama Canal built (which allowed ships to travel in less time by taking a shortcut). As president, he was interested in what happened in other countries. In 1905, he helped end the war between the Russian and Japanese empires. He won a Nobel Peace Prize for it in 1906. At home, he fought for all Americans having a "Square Deal", meaning an equal chance for all Americans to become successful. As part of his Square Deal, he regulated big businesses called trusts, supported labor laws for the working class, required meat and drugs to be inspected, and protected the environment. These ideas would influence later presidents to expand the government's role in the economy. After being president Roosevelt did not run for President in 1908, and wanted William Howard Taft to be President instead. Taft was chosen, and Roosevelt went to Africa to hunt big game. However, when he came back, he thought Taft was not doing a good job. He ran against Taft for President in 1912. While running for President, he was shot, but lived. Both Roosevelt and Taft lost to Woodrow Wilson. Roosevelt also thought Wilson was not doing a good job, either, and wanted the U.S. to enter World War I years before they did. Roosevelt died on January 6 1919 of a pulmonary embolism and heart attack. Other Information Besides being president, Roosevelt was an author and historian. He wrote 35 books about politics, ships, and hunting. He is thought to be one of America's presidents who read the most. He owned a large ranch in North Dakota. He also hunted large animals throughout the world and was active with the Boy Scouts of America. Legacy Roosevelt is one of four Presidents to be carved in stone on Mount Rushmore. Historians consider him one of the best U.S. presidents. Namesake Theodore Roosevelt is the namesake of many American schools. He has a national park in North Dakota named after him, a type of elk (big deer), as well as river in Brazil. The popular stuffed animal doll, the Teddy bear, was named after Roosevelt."Teddy bears are 100 years old," BBC. 25 August 2002; retrieved 2012-12-4. Two US Navy ships are named after him: * USS Theodore Roosevelt (SSBN-600), a submarine that was in commission from 1961 to 1982 * USS Theodore Roosevelt (CVN-71), an aircraft carrier that has been in the Atlantic Fleet since 1986 References Notes Other websites * Theodore Roosevelt's White House biography Category:1858 births Category:1919 deaths Category:American environmentalists Category:American military personnel of the Spanish-American War Category:American Nobel Prize winners Category:American progressives Category:Deaths from pulmonary embolism Category:Cardiovascular disease deaths in the United States Category:Civil servants Category:Colonels Category:Governors of New York Category:Politicians from New York Category:Theodore Roosevelt Category:United States Army Medal of Honor recipients Category:US Republican Party politicians Category:20th-century American politiciansCategory:19th-century American politicians